Anhydrous lithium hydroxide (LiOH) and lithium hydroxide monohydrate (LiOH.H2O) may be used for making grease. However, they are normally insoluble in oil. Dispersions containing either or both of these having a low solids content (i.e. the amount of LiOH and/or LiOH.H2O in the dispersion), typically up to 10 wt %, may be used. However, these solids dispersions contain large amounts of a carrier medium (often an oil of lubricating viscosity) which makes transportation, storage, and dispensing of the dispersions problematic due to the volume of the medium. This also makes low solids dispersions less environmentally friendly and more expensive. The problem, therefore, is to provide a stable, high solids content dispersion of LiOH and/or LiOH.H2O which may be used for making grease.
The disclosed technology provides a solution to this problem.